Same faces, different lives
by DejectedDarkness101
Summary: Black eyeliner, gold eye shadow. Black spunky car, yellow bright car. Bass loving rocker, Ukulele playing acoustic lover. Meat freak, Vegetarian. Frown, Smile. Scary, Sweet. How could two very different people, share the same face? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1 The Encounter

**This is another fanfic. I know I just updated one but I wanted to know if this is good enough too.**

**Stevie Baskara is the most fearsome person in their school. They don't know why but something about her glare make them pee in their pants. She's having her first day of school and she encounters this really perky, really smiling, really bright looking and light colors loving girl. Under their makeup and Eyeliners, they look exactly alike. Why is that? Some really shocking news will come to them later on.**

**Sorry, something went wrong with fanfic. When I updated it, it was incomplete. Sorry again and this is the original version.**

A really pale girl with brown curls and hazel eyes walked down the darkened hallway with her equally gothic friends. She's wearing a black top, black beanie, aviator glasses, ripped black jeans and black combat boots. She has high lights on her hair and heavy eyeliner under her eyes. She's wearing some black bangles and a big black wrist watch. A black back pack slung over her right shoulder as she held a ukulele case on her left hand. The boy to her left had brownish-blonde hair and pale skin. He also had dark circles around his eyes and wearing dark clothes. He's wearing a black vest over a black t shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. A black keytar slung over his left shoulder and a black shoulder bad on the other. The guy on her right is an olive skinned guy. He had equally dark circles around his eyes and the same menacing look. He's wearing a black hoodie, black leather pants and black high top shoes. He has a backpack slung over his shoulder and he's holding drum sticks on his left hand. They walk down the halls and everyone immediately scampers, staying as far away as they could from these really deadly people. They are also quite hairy, but not so much.

"Hey" another boy walked with them. He has equally pale skin as the girl and equally dark eyes as the others. He's wearing a black flannel shirt, black pants, black fedora hat and black combat boots. He also has a black ukulele case and a black back pack. Together, they made everyone hide in fear. "What's up?" he asked them.

"Nothing much" the blonde said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, the Perfies are on it again. I swear I'll get my revenge" the olive skinned one glared at nothing particular and gripped the drum sticks on his hand.

"You never do that" the only girl rolled her eyes. "Did you get our scheds yet?" she asked the blonde

"Why do I always have to get our scheds? Can't you do it once in a while?" he glared at the girl and the girl glared back. The blonde's glare could've made anyone shiver in fear but the girl's glare could've made a tough wrestler pee in his pants. The blonde grunted and walked over to the office. The others waited for him outside and when he finally came out, they compared their schedules.

"All the same" the girl smirked

"Only one prob." The olive skinned said "We share all of it with the perfs"

"How do you know?" the ukulele guy asked

"I saw their schedules. They never have any classes NOT together and I saw this schedule the stupid blonde one left at a nearby table. It's all the same"

"That's just even better" the girl got that evil glint in her eyes "We'll make their lives living hell."

"GUYS! Why'd you leave me?" a really annoying pitchy sound called them. They rolled their eyes and turned around, glaring at the new comer. She's an olive skinned girl with really epic hair. She's wearing a black top, black short shorts, black high heeled boots and black leather jacket. She has a fuzzy black backpack on her back and she also has dark circles around her eyes.

"You were late" the pale skinned girl said "Were we supposed to stay and wait for you?"

"Ugh, you're my best friend! How could you not wait for me?" the olive skinned one dramatically said which resulted to the pale one to roll her eyes. "So, got my sched yet?" she asked the blonde

"Yeah" the blonde handed her the schedule and she squealed in happiness

"We don't show emotions." The pale girl warned "We don't squeal like that"

The olive skinned girl just grunted at her.

**~6~MM~9~**

"Everyone, I am Mr. March, I am your math teacher. I would appreciate it if you introduce yourself in front." The bald guy said. He pointed at the blonde a while ago "You first"

The blonde stood up and his face bears no emotions. "I am Nelson Baxter" he grunted

"I am Kevin Reed" the olive skinned boy said.

"Max Schneider" the ukulele boy snarled

"Stevie Baskara. What you looking at for?" the pale skinned girl glared at one of the boys at the back

"I'm Kacey, Kacey Simon" the olive skinned girl said, obviously bored.

Everyone introduced their selves and when they were about to start, the door burst open and in came two teenagers. One is a boy who looks a lot like Max, he's wearing a red flannel shirt, jeans and black sneaker. He's got a guitar case on one hand and a back pack on the other. He's with a pretty girl with brown curls. She's wearing a green shirt, ripped jeans, green high top shoes, brown fedora hat, and a shoulder bag. Oh, and a smile that looks permanent.

"Sorry we're late" the boy gasped

"Yeah, our car broke down and we were forced to walk all the way to the school" the girl pouted.

"Yeah." The boy agreed

"So, care to introduce yourselves?" Mr. March asked.

"Oh! I'm Zander Robbins, this is my best friend, Lulu Antariksa" the boy smiled as he scanned the room. His eyes fell on a certain goth girl.

"What are you staring at?" the girl snarled

"Stevie, is something the matter?"

"This guy is staring at me"

"Sorry" Zander raised his hands in surrender

"You better be" she warned

Zander and Lulu sat behind the "scary gang" and while Zander is fixing his things, he whispered something like "Feisty" which made Stevie glare at him even more.

**~6~MM~9~**

**So I need about 5 reviews before I'll continue this story.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 What up with the face?

**Hey, sorry if this is a late update. LOL that rhymed. Anyway, as some of you knows, I was tired last Monday and I had a lot to do, but you may be wondering, why haven't I updated this story when I already updated the "Mistakes made in Summer Paradise"? The thing is, something went wrong with the doc, it was supposedly deleted and I couldn't find it, good thing is, I forgot I saved it on my USB and now I saved it on my computer again. So this is the second chapter and I hope that you like it.**

After class, Stevie and her gang walked out of the room before the other students did.

"Next class?" Stevie asked

"Science" Nelson answered

"I swear I'm going to do a little surprise welcome party for that Zander guy who sat behind me. He keeps calling me 'feisty' and 'hot' and I do not like it." Stevie glared at nothing particular

"I know. I'll make him pay for that" Max said, placing his arms on Stevie's shoulders

"Good bro. good. I'll make that guy suffer"

"Don't do anything that would put us in danger though." Kevin warned

"Why would we do that?" Stevie and Max asked in unison

"I would never do anything that would put our community in danger. Don't worry about that" Stevie smiled at him.

"Yeah" Kevin said "I know"

"She's like the most loyal person to our community" Kacey said

"Yeah." The others agreed

Not that far away from them, Lulu and Zander watched them.

"Something's really weird about that Stevie girl" Lulu said, frowning

"What?" Zander asked "I mean, apart from the fact that she's super hot?"

Lulu rolled her eyes "There's this feeling I always have when she's around"

"Hey. Stop staring at those little punks" they turned around and saw a blonde guy with blue eyes wearing a blue shirt, jeans, and some sneakers.

"What's wrong with them?" Zander asked

"They're part of this group, Dejected Darkness" the boy said "They're feared all throughout town and they're really weird. Like they're hiding something." The boy shrugged "I'm Justin Cole by the way. I once courted Stevie and those boys with her, they beat me to pulp. Not to mention her younger brother and 3 older ones."

"There is something weird about her" Lulu said

afadgagadfga

It's already lunch and Stevie and her gang walked out of their Social Studies class.

"I'm going to the Comfort room. Stay here" Stevie said. "Or, get a table already."

The others nodded and left her.

Stevie's POV

I went inside one of the bathrooms and checked my make up in the mirror. I was about to reapply some more eye liner when the door opened. I didn't really mind it but when I saw who went inside, I felt my mood rising up. It's that Lulu Antariksa girl.

"Hey" she awkwardly greeted

"Hey" I said. My voice not really bearing any emotions.

"So, you're Stevie right? Stevie Baskara?" she asked and I nodded. I saw that she's wearing many accessories. There's one that caught my eye. It's an amethyst ring with some letters written. It looks a lot like my ring. I got a good look at her face and realization struck. I got a sign under the sink and posted it outside the door. I went back in and grabbed her hand.

"Where'd you get this?" I pointed to her ring

"Uh… from my parents?" she asked rather than answered

"Uh… you sure?"

"Yeah" she nodded.

I grabbed my bag and pulled a spray can out of it. "Close your eyes" I instructed her. She looked really confused but she obeyed. I sprayed something on her face.

"What's that?" she asked when I was done. I stared at her, too shock to say anything. I looked at the mirror and I could see both of our faces. I was in utter shock. She looked at the mirror too and gasped.

"My face…" she said, stroking her face.

I nodded "Look… uh…" I washed my face and the eye liner was gone, but my eyes still had some really black circles around it. It's natural. I looked up and studied our faces. "That was paling beauty I sprayed on you." I said

"What?" she asked. She looked at the mirror once more "So that's why it became pale instead of tan. And that's why I look a lot like you" she said as I nodded once again.

"You're almost like my twin" she said

"Wait, when's your birthday?" I asked

"Uh… August…" she started

"22, 1995" I finished for her. She gasped.

"Who gave you your ring?"

"I told you, my mom and dad gave it to me" she said

"But… how could we be twins…"

"If we don't have the same parents?" she continued for me. We looked at each other through the mirror and pondered on.

afsadfsgas

**How? That's the question in your head, huh? Who knows how they look the same? Who knows? Oh wait, I do. ^_^ . Tell me what you think about it, how do you think they look exactly alike if they don't have the same parents?**

**Oh yeah, I may not be able to update this week since it's examination week. Good Luck and God Bless to me.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Someone's In Trouble

**Hey, I'm updating today, well duh! Anyway, I'm really sorry and I feel so unsure of what to do. I just finished my exams and we had Saturday class today, make-up class, and I'm so tired. I checked the reviews and saw that only a few people reviewed. Are you guys losing interest in this story? Just suggest anything and I might be able to fit it in the story. Same goes for my other story "Mistakes made in Summer Paradise". Please, I don't really have any... uh... could I call it inspiration?... I don't have any inspiration when you guys don't review. I don't feel the urge to write, write, and write. I don't feel excited about updating so that people could see the next update, I know I'm being overly dramatic right now but... that's just me. Anyway, I made a twitter account so that I could tell you guys when I'm updating and when I'm not, I could give you summaries to what's going to happen the next chapter and stuff like those, my name there is DejectedDarkness101, weird name? That's just me. I'm not forcing you to review and follow me on Twitter but it just makes me feel so special. Ok, Dramatic once again. This message is exactly the same on my other story. Ok, let's get this long Author's Note over with. Thanks for reading and Sorry for being overly dramatic.**

"Hey" I greeted my friends when I sat down next to Max.

"What took you so long?" he asked

"Uh…" I looked around "I… saw Lulu and I… talked to her"

"Lulu?" Max asked

"You know, that girl over there. The one with Zander" I pointed at Lulu.

"Oh-kay?" they didn't seem to believe me.

"Listen. I don't want anyone else to know this but…" am I really going to tell them? I sighed

"What?" Kacey asked, concern flooding her eyes

"Nothing" I laughed

"You sure are weird today" Nelson said, narrowing his eyes at me. I just laughed even more which earned some looks from nearby students. I cleared my throat and acted gothic again.

"Sorry. Must have been the cereal this morning." I lied

"You're weird" Max said "End of conversation"

"You sure are grumpy" I retorted

"It's nothing"

I started thinking about the conversation I had with Lulu. She's not at all like me. She's different. She likes yellow I like dark stuff, she likes t flirt I like to hurt anyone who flirts with me, she likes smiling, while I hate it, she likes cheerleading, I hate it, she's vegetarian while I could eat anything with meat on it, she likes a lot of stuff that I hate and I love a lot of stuff that she hates. But there are a lot of things we got in similar though. We both have a guy best friend and a girl best friend, we both love music, we both have 4 brothers, we both like Hawaiian pizza and iced tea- although she takes off the meat in the pizza- we both play instruments, we both like hats and watches, and a lot more things. Even our guy best friends look a lot like each other. Only, Max wears eye liner and Zander doesn't and he's way more tan than Max and… OMG! That's the same thing with me and Lulu. Maybe they're twins too? If that's so, what a great coincidence. Maybe Lulu knows a lot of people that looks like my friends too? But how could that happen? Do her parents look like my parents too? Back to the parents' basis, are we both adopted? A lot of questions came running to my head and I feel so clueless.

"Hey!" Max playfully pushed my shoulder

"What?" I asked

"The bell already rang. We're supposed to be walking towards our French class" he smirked at me.

"Oh" I grabbed my unfinished lunch and threw it. We walked towards our next class and we sat at the back. Kevin and Nelson passed around some notes, Kacey texted, Max strummed his uke and I'm writing in my notebook, looking around the room every once in a while. Ugh, the teacher's late. The door opened and I expected a really strict looking bald guy to come in but instead Lulu and Zander did. Lulu waved at me and they sat in front of us.

"Hey" Lulu greeted

I waved while my friends just ignored her.

"Hey" this time, it was Zander who greeted me.

Max glared at him "Get outta here"

"Sorry, can't do that. This is my next class" Zander smirked at him, which resulted to Max growling at him. If the teacher hasn't come any sooner, a fight must've broken out!

**~6~MM~9~**

"So, seems like you and that Lulu girl are getting closer" Kacey said, avoiding looking into my eyes

"Close with each other? We hardly even talk!"

"You talked to her in French class, baking class and History"

"In french, I only said hi, in baking, I asked for some ingredients and in History, I asked for a pen. What's wrong with that?" I asked

"Nothing." She smiled

"Weird"

She groaned and rolled her eyes "All of us are acting weird today"

"Yeah… not me" Stevie said. "I never act weird"

"You were just sweating and panicking when Max said you looked a bit like Lulu"

"I have a right to be weird back then! I don't like being compared to other people!" I yelled which caught the attention of everyone in the room

"Something wrong, Ms. Baskara?" our study hall teacher or supervisor, Mr. KnuckleHead, asked

"Nothing that would concern you!" I shot back, glaring at him. He immediately paled and sat down muttering an apology. Yup, I scare even the toughest teachers here in school. I hear Kacey laugh and I turn to glare at her which resulted to her raising her hands up in a "I surrender" way.

"I do not look like her, kay?" I harshly whispered at her. I smirk as I see her not-so-scared face. I pull out my phone and check my messages. I saw one that made my blood boil. I punched the table and it broke into pieces.

"Stevie!" Kacey exclaimed. I was too angry to say anything so I showed her the message and she herself became angry and she threw a chair across the room. I grabbed my things and she grabbed hers, we left without another word to our frightened audience.

"I can't believe him!" Kacey exclaimed, clenching her fist so much it's bleeding cause of her long nails.

"I know! I knew from the start that he's a stubborn, stupid gal but I never knew that he would do that!" I feel my hands burning.

"Yeah" Kacey agreed and we drove to our 'Hideout' when we arrived, most of our community are already there. We're the only ones they were waiting for.

**~6~MM~9~**

**Thanks and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4 The boys

**Sorry for the very late update. My mom won't let me touch my laptop and all my files are there. Really sorry. I'm going to update more often but not that much since it's the last quarter of our school year. Real sorry.**

**Oh and..**

**Vamplove218: Yeah, I got the idea from that book, was favorite before. I'm just going to add a few twists and turns hehe. Oh and thanks! I'm not sure if this ****_is _****one of the best HTR stories ever written, considering that I haven't really watched a single episode, I just thought Zander and Stevie look good together. I won't give up on this story although it might take a lot of patience. Yes this story has ZEVIE in it.**

"Carlos Pena!" I yelled. A cute, but stupid, guy with a short Mohawk appeared from behind a guy with blonde hair. He's wearing a blue shirt under a black tux jacket and black pants and blue sneakers.

"Yeah? Need anything?" he asked

"Stay away from Kendall" I hissed. The blonde guy walked away from Carlos and Carlos immediately dropped on his knees "Why'd you do that? You're putting our community in danger!" I yelled

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! Some guys just dared me and I did it!" he cried

"Who?"

"The Beasts!" he said

I turn my head and glared at the four boys sitting and goofing around in a corner. "Daniel, Ice, Tyson and Aiden." I dangerously said

"Yeah?" a brunette with spiky hair and hazel eyes like mine asked

"Were we called?" a guy with spiky raven hair, some strands partially covering his eyes, and hazel eyes asked.

"We didn't do anything wrong!" the youngest, a guy with raven hair that's neatly combed upward and hazel eyes, exclaimed

"We sure didn't" the eldest, a guy with brown hair that's neatly combed to one side, laughed.

"HOW THE HECK COULD YOU FOUR DO THAT?" I hollered.

They stood there for a moment, completely frozen, before the youngest, also known as Daniel, stood up

"I wasn't included in it!" he said.

I glared at the other three.

"Ok. It was Tyson's idea actually. Not Gray's. Not mine." The eldest, Aiden, said

"Hey bro! We're twins here! Why do you have to say that?" the guy with brown spiky hair exclaimed

"Oh shut up, Tyson. It really was your idea." The last guy, Ice, said.

"So? It always is my idea! It's like I'm not your own flesh and blood anyway!" Tyson yelled

"What the-? I'm just your brother! So don't act like I'm your father!" Ice yelled

"Shut up and try to find a way to fix this! Or else I'm telling dad!" I yelled at them

They ran outside screaming.

Yeeuupp. Even though I'm second youngest, I still scare them, a lot. I'll tell you guys about these creatures later. Right now I gotta take a nap.

**Sorry for the suckish update. I couldn't think of a sane one**


End file.
